


Semplicemente.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, but they are so perfect
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: 5 volte in cui Lewis avrebbe voluto dire a Sebastian "Ti amo" + 1 in cui Sebastian glielo dice, semplicemente.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, alla fine l'ho fatto.  
> Ci provavo da settimane a scrivere questa cosa e dopo aver cancellato almeno tre versioni diverse perchè non mi convincevano tantissimo sono arrivata a questa versione, su cui ho ancora qualche dubbio ma ok.  
> Posterò un capitolo al giorno se riesco e sarò super in ansia ogni volta perchè ci tengo tantissimo perchè questi due sono qualcosa di meraviglioso per me.  
> Ah, non hanno una vera è propria collocazione temporale, sono semplicemente un evoluzione di quella che penso sia la relazione di questi due.  
> Quindi niente, vi lascio leggere.

.I

Si era reso conto di essere innamorato di Sebastian in un fine settimana qualsiasi di un estate caldissima.  
Se ne era reso conto una sera mentre lo guardava da vicino perché erano tutti a cena insieme e riusciva ad anticipare tutti i piccoli movimenti che avrebbe fatto o capire dalla sua espressione cosa stesse davvero pensando.

Se ne era reso conto mentre Nico gli stringeva la mano sotto il tavolo cercando di attirare la sua attenzione senza successo.  
E alla fine lo aveva fatto, ricordava i segni delle unghie sul palmo della sua mano per tutti i due giorni successivi a quella cena.  
Se ne era reso conto ed era stato cosi naturale che per un attimo si era chiesto come non lo avesse capito prima.

Come non avesse realizzato prima che la voglia di stare con quel ragazzo non era solo dipendente dal fatto che lo reputasse un ottimo pilota ma anche da altro.  
Se ne era reso conto sotto gli occhi della persona che credeva di amare, consapevole del fatto che la stessa consapevolezza aveva colpito anche Nico.  
Si era sentito come spaccato in due in quel momento.

Non voleva ferire Nico, era una cosa che non riusciva neanche a pensare di fare ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a smettere di immaginarsi come sarebbe stato dire a Sebastian che lo amava.  
Lo amava.

Glielo avrebbe voluto dire, chiedergli come era riuscito a farlo innamorare senza che neanche se ne accorgesse.  
Cerchi di non pensare a tutto quello quando torni a casa quella sera e Nico ti fa cadere tra le lenzuola come se volesse ricordarti a chi appartieni.  
Ti sussurra che ti ama, ma mentre gli rispondi non pensi a lui.

Ti dici che non va bene, ma Nico è l’unica forma d’amore che sei convinto di meritare.  
Nonostante tutto.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 volte in cui Lewis avrebbe voluto dire a Sebastian "Ti amo" + 1 in cui Sebastian glielo dice, semplicemente.

.II

Ti stava urlando contro per non sai quale motivo, o meglio lo sai solo che preferisci non pensarci.  
Preferisci non pensare a quella gelosia sempre più opprimente che Nico ti sta riversando addosso da quando ha capito cosa ti passa per la testa, chi ti passa per la testa.  
E non ti rendi conto che stai piangendo fino a quando non ti fermi. 

Siete nel paddock per i test da quasi due giorni, ci sono praticamente tutti e mai come in quel momento speri di non incontrare nessuno.  
Non vuoi piangere, ti sforzi di smettere di farlo nonostante faccia male tutto quello.  
Le parole di Nico ti rimbombano nella testa.

Lui mentre ti ripete che non ti meriti che lui ti ami cosi tanto, lui che ti chiede come abbia fatto ad innamorarsi davvero di uno come te. Che era tutto un errore, che eri tu l’errore se non riuscivi a capire quando ti amasse.   
Era stata una doccia gelata dopo la giornata che avevano passato dove sembrava tutto tranquillo, davvero prima che arrivassero in camera, poi Nico era esploso facendoti notare cose che non credevi neanche esistessero.

Ti eri ritrovato contro il muro, con il suo corpo premuto contro e i suoi occhi quasi posseduti a fissarti mentre non riusciva a smettere di urlare, sai solo che appena la presa delle sue mani sulle tue braccia si è fatta più sopportabile sei riuscito ad andare via.  
Gli hai semplicemente girato le spalle e sei corso fuori, il più lontano da possibile da lui.

E fatichi a respirare ma cerchi comunque di calmare il respiro chiudendo gli occhi, provi a concentrarti su qualcosa che possa calmarti.  
Non devi neanche pensarci davvero perché è il suo viso quello che ti ritrovi davanti, come stamattina mentre ti sorrideva prima di venire a sedersi davanti a te.

Ti chiedi cosa possa mai trovarci Sebastian in uno come te quando cerca il confronto o semplicemente scambiate qualche parola e lui sembra entusiasta di averti lì con lui.  
Riapri gli occhi quando due mani si poggiano sul tuo viso e per un istate hai paura che Nico ti abbiamo trovato per continuare ad urlare.  
Solo che quel tocco è diverso da quello a cui sei abituato nell’ultimo periodo, più dolce.

“Lew, apri gli occhi.”  
E riconosceresti la sua voce tra quella di un milione di persone, perché è cosi quando sei innamorato di qualcuno, no?

Per questo quando apre gli occhi e quelli di Sebastian sono lì a rassicurarlo che va tutto bene mentre le sue dita cercano di portare via le sue lacrime, sente di nuovo il bisogno di dirglielo.  
Digli che lo ama.

Che non sa quando sia successo o per quale motivo ma il suo stupido cuore ha iniziato ad amarlo.  
Solo che non lo fa, perché sai che non è giusto.  
Lasci solo che ti stringa, cercando di farlo essere abbastanza.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 volte in cui Lewis avrebbe voluto dire a Sebastian "Ti amo" + 1 in cui Sebastian glielo dice, semplicemente.

.III  
Le cene di gala erano sempre stata una delle cose che amava di più della fine di una stagione.  
Adorava vestirsi bene e essere elegante, adorava la moda lo sapevano un po’ tutti.

Per questo anche quell’anno non era stato diverso e si era preso il tempo di scegliere il vestito adatto per l’occasione, qualcosa con del bianco.  
Sebastian una volta gli aveva detto che gli piaceva il contrasto che la sua pelle creava con il tessuto bianco.  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma era uno dei motivi per cui indossava il bianco quella sera.

E ci aveva pensato per tutto il tempo mentre raggiungevano l’evento.  
Immaginava il viso di Sebastian.  
Tra di loro le cose erano diventare strane nell’ultimo periodo, strane in un senso bello.

Soprattutto dopo che se lo era ritrovato accanto quando Nico diventava troppo da sopportare in tutti i sensi.  
Tra di loro le cose andavano male, era già da tempo in realtà.  
Sembrava che la consapevolezza di amare un altro lo avesse reso meno disposto a sopportare le reazioni esagerate del biondo.  
Solo che non riusciva davvero a staccarsi da lui.

In alcuni momenti riusciva a rivedere il ragazzo di cui credeva di essersi innamorato anni prima.  
Quello che si era sempre preso cura di lui, che si era sempre preoccupato di non farlo sentire diverso e dimostrargli ogni giorno che lo amava.  
Succedeva ogni tanto ma poi c’erano altre urla.

Urla che finivano per lasciarlo ferito in una maniera inspiegabile che solo gli abbracci di Sebastian sembravano in grado di curare in qualche modo.   
Solo che quando entri nel salone di ricevimenti lo vedi lì, con quella che sai essere la sua ragazza.

E sei geloso, geloso da morire perché vorresti essere al suo posto.  
Sussurrargli cose all’orecchio come sta facendo in quel momento lei.

Magari dirgli che lo ami, coglierlo alla sprovvista per capire che tipo di reazione potresti scatenare in lui.  
E’ Nico che ti riporta alla realtà, ancora una volta.  
Dalla stretta che ha sul tuo polso sai che avrai i segni il giorno dopo, sai che è arrabbiato.

Ed è la paura a prendere il sopravvento ancora una volta, perché sai che non saresti mai in grado di ferire Nico ma lui non è come te.  
Vorresti chiamare Sebastian, vorresti che ti aiutasse ma senti più forte il desiderio in te di proteggerlo.

Sai che quella sera perdi ancora un pezzo di te mentre Nico ti prende da dietro nel bagno di quello stesso hotel ma non ti importa perché sai di aver protetto Sebastian o almeno speri sia cosi.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 volte in cui Lewis avrebbe voluto dire a Sebastian "Ti amo" + 1 in cui Sebastian glielo dice, semplicemente.

.IV

Tu e Nico non ve lo siete mai detto che era finita.

O meglio, ve lo siete urlati addosso per anni, vi siete detti che non sarebbe andata avanti e che era finita sul serio quella volta, solo che non era mai stato davvero cosi.  
Vi siete detti cose orrende di cui vi siete pentiti subito dopo averle pronunciate nonostante la rabbia. Tu lo avevi fatto almeno, Nico meno ma in quel momento importava poco.  
Sei sulla soglia dell’appartamento di Monaco che per anni avevate condiviso, mentre cercava di non farti pesare continuamente la presenza al piano di sotto della sua “ragazza”, ragazza che lui ripeteva continuamente di non amare ma con cui si era costruito una famiglia.

Famiglia che voi non avreste mai potuto avere per via di tutti quei pregiudizi in cui Nico si trovava intrappolato per colpa del modo in cui era cresciuto per le aspettative che suo padre non aveva smesso di avere su di lui anche ora che era adulto.

Tutto quello che era sempre appartenuto a Nico lì dentro era sparito.  
Negli anni a seguire, ripensandoci, il 2015 è stato uno degli anni peggiori della tua vita.

Ricordi la sensazione di vuoto che avevi provato in quel momento mentre ti rendevi davvero conto che anni della tua vita erano andati via, che una delle persone più importanti per te aveva preferito un titolo mondiale a tutto il resto, a voi due.  
Cassetti aperti completamente vuoti sono quello che riesci a registrare in quel momento.

Non è rimasto niente e nonostante quell’anno avessi vinto tu, sapevi che avevi anche perso qualcosa, avevi perso Nico.  
Ed era stato qualcosa che ti aveva completamente distrutto.

Te ne rendi conto mentre cerchi si non piangere, piangere perché nonostante tutte le urla, nonostante tutto il dolore che Nico ti aveva causato era stato la prima persona con cui avevi condiviso tutto.

Ed è quello più di tutto il resto a farti sentire come se avessi sbagliato tutto.  
Come fosse colpa tua.

E non sai per quanto tempo resti sul pavimento della vostra camera da letto a fissare la parete davanti a te, quella dove erano appesa diverse delle vostre foto, da quando eravate piccoli fino ad alcune fatte solo la scorsa estate prima che tu ti rendessi conto del fatto che fosse tutto finito.

Quelle stesse foto che ora erano sparite.  
Nico non si era lasciato niente alle spalle o meglio, aveva lasciato te dietro di sé.

Quando il telefono vibra tutto quello che vorresti fare e lanciarlo contro un muro, solo che il nome che leggi sul display per un attimo ti da qualcosa a cui aggrapparti.  
“Lew volev-…”  
“Se ne è andato.”

Parli interrompendolo e ti permetti, per la prima volta da quando hai messo piede in quella casa, di piangere perché hai perso qualcosa che non eri pronto a lasciare, nonostante tutto.  
“Perché?”

Te lo chiede con un filo di voce mentre lo senti muoversi.  
E tu vorresti parlargli e dirli che se ne è andato perché ami lui.

Lo ami da anni e Nico te ne ha fatto subire le conseguenze.  
Solo che non ci riesci perché le lacrime non te lo permettono.

Sai che quando chiudete la telefonata tu sei ancora sul pavimento cercando di tenere insieme tutti i pezzi.  
Ti ha detto che sta venendo da te.

Tu speri solo che si sbrighi.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 volte in cui Lewis avrebbe voluto dire a Sebastian "Ti amo" + 1 in cui Sebastian glielo dice, semplicemente.

.V

In quei mesi successivi Sebastian gli era stato vicino in una maniera che forse non avrebbe mai potuto spiegare per davvero.  
Lo sentiva presente per le piccole cose, ogni volta che aveva bisogno di qualcosa, lui era lì.

Non c’era bisogno di chiedere nulla, era come se lui sapesse quello di cui aveva bisogno senza doverci neanche pensare.  
E si erano avvicinati tantissimo, dopo che Nico aveva smesso di avere il potere di condizionare il suo umore Sebastian si era inserito lì prendendo spazio nella sua vita, in punta di piedi cercando ogni scusa per farlo stare bene.

Ed era incredibile quanto tutto quello fosse naturale.  
Con il tempo la situazione sembrava diventare più chiara, tra di loro almeno.

Quando si era reso conto di essere innamorato di Sebastian per la prima volta era solo un ragazzino e credeva che con il tempo quel sentimento si sarebbe affievolito.  
Ora era un uomo e quel sentimento era ancora lì, a ricordargli di come Sebastian si fosse preso cura di lui in tutti quegli anni fino a diventare una parte essenziale della sua vita.  
A distanza di quasi due anni da quando Nico lo aveva lasciato poteva dire di essere nuovamente felice, ed era bello poterlo pensare.

Sapere di aver lavorato abbastanza per essere di nuovo a quel livello.  
Per essere nuovamente se stesso senza che nessuno lo condizionasse.

Ed ora era lì, in una camera d’albergo in una città che aveva smesso di essere importante la sera prima quando Sebastian lo aveva baciato sulla soglia di quella stessa camera e tu gli avevi chiesto di restare con te.

Aveva perso importanza il posto perché poi tutto quello che era diventato importante erano due labbra che non avevano smesso di baciarlo un secondo mentre cercavano di arrivare a letto.  
Le braccia di Sebastian lo stringevano ancora in quel momento, anche se non ne era del tutto cosciente.

Ed era assurdamente dolce, con la luce soffusa che arrivava da fuori e i capelli tutti scompigliati sul cuscino, l’espressione felice e rilassata.  
Ti sistemi meglio sul suo corpo e ti prendi il tuo tempo per guardarlo.  
Sebastian è sempre un uragano ed è cosi diverso in momenti come quelli, quando dopo aver fatto l’amore si rilassa completamente.

Sai che è sveglio ora, lo capisci dal modo in cui respira e dalle sue mani che accarezzano la forma soda del tuo sedere facendoti ridacchiare, sai quanto lo adori e quando amasse dimostrarlo appena erano soli.

Sorridi e ti sporgi verso di lui lasciandogli un bacio sulle labbra, il primo di molti altri conoscendovi entrambi, non che la cosa possa dispiacerti in momenti come quelli.  
Ed è in momenti come quelli, quando siete solo voi due vorresti digli che lo ami.

Che lo fai da anni senza che lui lo sapesse, che Nico se ne è andato perché hai sempre amato Sebastian più di quanto mai avresti potuto amare lui.  
Gli vorresti dire tutto quello ma la paura che possa andare via ti blocca.

Ti ha visto in ogni tuo aspetto e ormai state insieme da un po’ e sai di aver cancellato la presenza di Nico dalla tua vita del tutto, ma se non dovesse bastare?  
Sai che alcune sensazioni sono ancora lì a ricordarti quanto tu possa essere un errore, e non vuoi che Sebastian ti consideri tale.

Sebastian sembra avvertire tutto questo e ancora una volta ti stringe a sé.

Arriverà il momento in cui riuscirai a dirglielo senza che la paura prenda il sopravvento.


	6. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 volte in cui Lewis avrebbe voluto dire a Sebastian "Ti amo" + 1 in cui Sebastian glielo dice, semplicemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo arrivati alla fine anche di questa piccola ff.  
> Niente, un grazie a tutti colore che sono arrivati fin qui.  
> Se avete idee per altre cose del genere mi farebbe piacere conoscerle tutte.  
> http://fiorisuilampioni.tumblr.com/  
> Lascio qui il mio tumblr in caso, cosi sapete come trovarmi!

+1

Era una domenica come le altre, o almeno se gli avessero chiesto quella mattina avrebbe risposto in quel modo.  
Avrebbe detto che lo era perché erano a casa sua, a Monaco, quella casa che con il passare del tempo aveva smesso di essere solo sua ma anche di qualcun altro.  
Per la prima volta davvero era di qualcun altro. 

Adorava trovare le cose di Sebastian in giro per casa, anche quando non c’era, era come avere sempre la consapevolezza di vederlo tornare da lui.  
Avrebbe detto che era una domenica normale perché finalmente erano in pausa e poteva preparare la colazione per entrambi, mangiarla con lui a letto mentre ridevano e scherzavano. 

Ed era quello che facevano sempre quando avevano la possibilità di stare insieme in quel modo, senza scadenze o persone di mezzo.  
Proprio perché credi sia una vostra domenica come le altre sistemi tutto sul vassoio della colazione.

La frutta che hai tagliato con calma, il caffe di Sebastian e i dolci che ti sei fatto portare da una piccola pasticceria vicino casa, l’avevano scoperta per caso in un'altra domenica come quella.  
Lo raggiunge a letto sorridendo.

Sebastian è già sveglio, seduto al centro del letto a telefono con sua figlia visto il tedesco e l’espressione dolce che gli ridisegna completamente il viso.  
Sapeva che Sebastian era bellissimo, lo aveva sempre pensato ma dopo averlo visto con le sue figlie aveva capito davvero la bellezza di quell’uomo.

Quando si ama cosi tanto qualcuno o qualcosa tutto il nostro mondo ne viene influenzato, si era sempre chiesto se quando era vicino a Sebastian per lui fosse lo stesso.  
Lasci il vassoio sul letto e torni a sistemarti tra le sue braccia poggiandoti contro il suo petto e lo senti tenerti per bene tra le braccia prima di sporgersi a lasciarti un piccolo bacio sulla tempia.

“Ti amo.”  
Te lo dice con una naturalezza che ti spiazza del tutto, come se non fosse la prima volta che lo dice.

E tu rimani lì, completamente paralizzato e come sempre lui avverte quello che ti passa per la testa perché il tono della conversazione cambia.  
Per un attimo hai paura che si sia pentito di averlo detto, che ha capito che tu non ricambi quel sentimento.

Quando chiude la telefonata sai che non puoi più avere paura, non ora, non che lui si è lasciato andare in quel modo.  
“Lew.. io, credevo che.. cioè..”

Lo vedi in difficoltà ma non riesci a reagire.  
Ti ama.  
Sebastian, ti ama.

Il ragazzo di cui ti sei innamorato anni prima.  
Quello che si è preso cura di te senza mai chiederti nulla indietro neanche una volta.  
L’uomo che poi hai scoperto non volerti lasciare.

Lo stesso uomo che ti ha scelto mesi fa e ti ha fatto capire cosa volesse dire davvero sentirsi amati.  
E un po’ ti senti stupido a non averglielo detto prima.

Perché era stato cosi naturale sentirgli dire che ti ama che lo vorresti sentire per il resto della tua vita.  
Lo guardi negli occhi sperando che non siano lucidi mentre gli prendi il viso tra le mani come se volessi assicurarti che è li per davvero.   
“Lewis… dovresti dire qualcosa.”

Ti dice più tranquillo ora, ed è assurdo come gli basti guardarti negli occhi per capirti.  
“Sebastian, tu mi ami?”  
E’ forse la domanda più stupida che potessi fargli in quel momento e sei certo che non si quello che vuole sentirsi dire solo che poi lo vedi ridacchiare.

“Lewis, credo di essermi innamorato di te anni fa, senza che neanche me ne accorgessi. Non lo so quando è successo, mi sono ritrovato ad amarti e non sono mai riuscito a smettere di farlo. E volevo dirtelo dopo la prima volta che ci siamo baciati, ma temevo che non fossi pronto a sentirtelo dire, non dopo cosi poco tempo come Nico. 

E poi è passato un anno e ho provato a dirtelo con ogni mia piccola azione ma avevo bisogno di dirtelo, di renderlo reale per noi. Perché voglio che tu sappia che ti amo, che ti trovo meraviglioso e non mi importa di quello che dicono le persone li fuori, per me sei tutto quello che mai potessi desiderare. "  
E crolli.

Crolli perché è una vita che aspetti che qualcuno ti ami in quel modo.  
Lo stringi forte a te e gli ripeti che lo ami, lo ripeti all’infinito.

Gli dici tutti i ti amo che non gli hai detto per anni, consapevole che oggi lo ami solo un po’ in più di ieri ma molto meno di domani.  
E sai che va tutto bene, perché lui ti ama.  
E questo basta.


End file.
